Grell's Dairy
by gingakita
Summary: short entries from Grell's diary (takes place after Grell's goodbye Ryans hello)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian sighed as he set down the box he had brought into his room. It has been a week since Grell's death, and today Sebastian was packing away all of his beloved red heads things. He folded up Grell's red dresses and put them in the box. He moved to the desk. In the desk was the word '**DIARY**' written across the cover in grells hand writing. When he picked up the book a picture fell out. It was a photo of him and grell. After looking at it he put it back into the desk and began to flip through the pages of the diary. He paused when he found his name.

_Sebas-chan fuckin kicked me in the face today! Just because I tried to hug him! That is no way to treat a lady!_

Smiling Sebastian began to flip through the diary again till he found his name again.

_I went on a date Sebas-chan today! He didn't even hit me! Not just that but he hugged me and kissed me!_


	2. secret

Sebastian turned a few more pages.

_I've been living with Sebastian for about two months now. I haven't been feeling well lately so yesterday at work I went to the hospital wing. The nurse said I was pregnant! I haven't told Sebas-chan yet. I'm not sure how he will take the news being a demon and all. _

Sebastian paused in surprise. Grell had been afraid to tell because he's a demon? He remembered the day Grell had told him. The reaper had seemed so happy. He continued to read.

_In school they had taught us that demons where savage monsters, that they don't feel things like love. I'm not sure about that. It feels like love to me. I think Sebas-chan might be know something's going on with me though. _ _I have been very sick every morning and I've been moving slower. I think I'll tell him tomorrow._


	3. Attack

"Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-rin the maid came into the room. In her arms was a screaming baby. "I can't get him to stop crying!"

"Give him here" ordered Sebastian setting down Grell's dairy. The moment Ryan was in Sebastian's hands he stopped crying. He blinked up at Sebastian with big bright red eyes. Mey-rin realized she was starring and left the room quickly. Ryan gave a small hiccup and fell asleep. Sebastian chuckled, already he could see Ryan was gonna be a daddy's boy. The demon set his sleeping son in his crib and turned back to the dairy.

_I told Sebas-chan and he seemed really happy. It's been two months since I told him. My hormones are out of control! I did something terrible today though_. _I attacked Sebas-chan with my death scythe! Luckily I only cut his shoulder a little. The rest of the manor wasn't as lucky. Sebas-chan toke away my scythe and Ciel is furious with me. I hope Sebas-chan isn't to mad at me._


	4. Fear

Turing the page he was surprised by the tear marks on the page.

_I'm six months along now. I've swelled up like a ball. I hate to admit it but I'm scared. I lost my first to kids because I'm a bad mother. What if this child is taken as well? What if Sebas-chan takes the child and kicks me out? All I want this to prove I'm a good parent._

Sebastian read this entry over and over. Had Grell really been this scared? Grell always seemed she excited about having a baby. Never once had he told Sebastian about these fears.


	5. the final page

_I have been having pains all day. I think the baby's coming! Sebas-chan hasn't left my side all day expect for a moment to tell Ciel what's going on. I think if the baby is a boy I want to name him Ryan and a girl Ruby. Oh! Sebas-chan is coming back! I better go! After the baby is born I'll write what it looks like. Wish me luck!_

That was the last entry. Grell had died two hours after writing this. Grell's dream of finally being a parent had been stolen away by William T Spears. The demon was surprised by the tear in the corner of his eye; Proof of his love towards the reaper. A small cough from the crib brought him back to reality. He stood over the crib and watched his son sleep, Grell's son. Sebastian brushed black hair out of Ryan's face. In his other hand he still held the dairy. He put the red book into his coat. Someday when Ryan was old enough Sebastian would give him the dairy that belonged to his dead mother, but for now Sebastian would hold onto it.


End file.
